pieterpostfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pieter Post (Personage)
Pieter Post (Engels: Postman Pat), is de naam van het hoofdpersonage van de serie. Hij is de postbode van het dorp Groenbeek (Greendale) en gepromoveerd tot postbode van de Afdeling Special Pakketjes (Special Delivery Service) in Groterdam (Pencaster). Pieter woont in Forge Cottage in Groenbeek met zijn vrouw Sarah en hun zoon Julian, die zes jaar oud is. Zijn kat Smoes de Poes (Jess the Cat) gaat vaak ook met hem mee tijdens zijn postrondes. Biografie Toen Pieter nog jong was wilde Pieter altijd treinmachinist worden, maar dat was een droom. Pieter's loopbaan begon als postbode van Groenbeek. Elke dag als hij de post bezorgde en zijn ronde deed, was hij altijd de man die een antwoord klaar had en de helpende hand voor alles. Uiteindelijk werd zijn behulpzame karakter bekend bij iedereen en bij de mensen van Groenbeek. Op dat moment wist Pieter dat hij precies het juiste beroep had gekozen en dat hij geen andere baan had kunnen wensen. Als postbode bezorgd Pieter niet alleen de post bij de mensen, het geeft hem ook de kans om dagelijks al zijn vrienden en buren te zien, niet alleen in het dorp, maar ook op het platteland. Hij houdt ervan om voor iedereen klaar te staan en om te helpen als dat nodig is en om een praatje te maken met de mensen. Tegen de tijd dat zijn volgende verjaardag aanbrak, verkoos de Schapencourier (Pencaster Gazette) hem als de "postbode van het jaar" omdat hij zo'n behulpzame postbode was. Omdat de krant zijn verjaardag had vermeld, was Pieter het meest verrast dat iedereen leek te weten wanneer hij jarig was terwijl Pieter liever zijn verjaardag geheim hield. Pieter snapte er toen niks van, aan het einde van zijn ronde wilde hij kijken of er nog brieven in de brievenbus zaten toen Fred Vos op zijn trekker langs kwam. Fred stopte om Pieter te feliciteren en liet later aan Pieter de krant zien. Pieter is altijd blij om zijn kat Smoes mee te nemen op zijn rondes, voor Pieter zou het leven niet hetzelfde zijn zonder zijn kameraadje. Pieter kreeg al snel zijn eigen postauto (PAT 1) en de postbus (PAT 2), die hij voor het eerst testte op een reis naar Ingledale (Nederlandse naam onbekend). Hierna gebruikt hij het alleen bij speciale gelegenheden of als de wagen van Pieter kapot gaat of in het geval gebruikt Pieter de postbus als achtervolgingsvoertuig om de op hol geslagen robot van Baas Klus te achtervolgen om de robot te stoppen. Maar uiteindelijk werd besloten dat de postbus niet zo belangrijk was voor de postdienst. Toen meester Pruisen samen met de kinderen een kampeertrip wilde houden en geen vervoer konden vinden, bood Pieter een oplossing aan en schonk hij de oude postbus aan de school, die ze konden gebruiken als schoolbus en als eigen vervoer. Toen Pieter overbelast raakte met steeds meer pakjes, kreeg hij zijn eigen postkarretje, vergelijkbaar met het postkarretje die hij ooit in Groterdam (Londen) had gezien. Jaren geleden reed er een posttrein genaamd de Groenbeek Raket (Greendale Rocket) van Groenbeek naar Groterdam. Ook de vader van Pieter reisde met de trein mee. Toen de kinderen met school op excursie waren vonden ze de oude posttrein in de schuur. Ze gingen gauw naar Meester Sjef Pruisen om het nieuws te vertellen van de ontdekking en namen met ze alle een kijkje. Later gingen de kinderen naar Pieter en Baas Klus toe om over de oude trein te vertellen. Tijdens de dorpsvergadering van Groenbeek werd besloten om de oude spoorlijn te heropenen. Sindsdien rijdt de Groenbeek Raket weer tussen Groenbeek en Groterdam. Ook heeft de Groenbeek Raket niet alleen een wagon voor de passagiers maar heeft ook een extra rode wagon voor de post met het Royal Mail logo erop. Sindsdien is het niet alleen een stoomtrein maar ook een posttrein. Pieter's betrouwbaarheid promoveerde al snel naar de Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes (Special Delivery Service). Als Pieter een telefoontje krijgt van Ben op zijn speciale mobiele telefoon die de dienst aan hem gaf, dan gaat Pieter gelijk op weg naar Groterdam (Pencaster) naar het ASP-hoofdkwartier om daar zijn speciale pakketje op te halen en om het af te leveren bij de mensen. Pieter heeft verschillende voertuigen tot zijn beschikking om de speciale pakketjes te bezorgen. Met beide manieren van werken voor het postkantoor in Groenbeek en het bezorgen van de speciale pakketjes in Groterdam zijn de dagen van Pieter nooit hetzelfde, omdat alles kan gebeuren. Pieter vindt het het best op die manier, want het betekent dat zijn baan nooit saai is. Persoonlijkheid Pieter is een behulpzame postbode, die altijd het beste weet en een mening heeft die elk van zijn vele vrienden respecteert. Hij heeft soms de neiging om in de war te raken als er een kleine verandering is op de manier waarop zijn dag van het bezorgen van de post verloopt, maar uiteindelijk komt het alsnog goed en zorgt Pieter ervoor dat Groenbeek alsnog zijn post op tijd krijgt. Pieter houdt van zijn familie, vrienden, werk en zijn woonplaats. Voor hem en al deze dingen vermengd met de liefdevolle gemeenschap waarin hij leeft, laat hem zich de gelukkigste man op aarde voelen! Kleding Pieter draagt tijdens zijn werk het uniform van een postbode uit de jaren 70, dat bestaat uit een donkerblauwe postpet met een kroontje, een donkerblauwe jas en donkerblauwe broek, een zwarte stropdas en zwarte schoenen. Pieter draagt ook wel eens een grijze schoudertas voor de post. Later kreeg Pieter een rode schoudertas voor de post. In de sneeuw draagt Pieter zijn eigen winterjas over zijn uniform, maar later werd dat een fluorescerende oranje jas van het postkantoor om hem te helpen op te vallen tegen in de sneeuw. Voertuigen * PAT 1 (Pieter's rode postauto, met een kroon embleem, later met het logo van Royal Mail) * PAT 2 (De postbus met het logo van Royal Mail, later als schoolbus) * PAT 2 (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes, vrachtwagen) * PAT 3 (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes, helikopter) * PAT 4 (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes, postauto) * PAT 5 (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes, motor en zijspan) * PAT 6 (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes, heftruck) * PAT 7 (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes, 4x4 Jeep) * PAT 8 (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes, Sneeuw Jet Ski, met kenteken als PAT 5) * Pieter's fiets (Pieter heeft ook een fiets met een mand aan de voorkant om Smoes te kunnen vervoeren. Met de fiets kan Pieter ook de post bezorgen ook als zijn wagen stuk is). * Pieter heeft ook een postvrachtwagen als vervoer om pakketten te bezorgen in Groenbeek & Groterdam. Inspiratie Pieter Post (Postman Pat) kwam voor het eerst tot stand toen de BBC een idee bedacht voor een nieuwe kleutervariant voor kinderen op het platteland. John Cunliffe, die leraar was op de Castle Park School in Kendal, kreeg van een ouder van één van zijn studenten te horen dat hij een aantal verhalen die hij voor kinderen had geschreven dat die naar een projectleider zou sturen terwijl ze op zoek waren naar schrijvers. Later ontmoette Cunliffe, Cynthia Felgate in Londen, die hem vroeg om schrijver te worden voor een project. Cunliffe stelde vervolgens voor dat de lokale postbode de hoofdpersoon moest worden, wat Cynthia meteen goed vond. Cunliffe ging terug naar Kendal om aan de slag te gaan met het schrijven over de avonturen van de lokale bekende postbode en de geschiedenis ervan. Cunliffe verklaarde dat Pieter Post gebaseerd werd op de postbodes van Kendal. Er was een klein postkantoor aan het einde van Cunliffe's straat en hij werd een goede vriend van de winkelier van de postkantoren, die hem vertelde over het dagelijkse werk dat postbodes doen, wat later hielp om het karakter van Pieter Post te vormen. Pieter Post op het grote scherm Na 30 jaar roem op het televisiescherm onthulde de BBC in 2011 dat Pieter Post zijn allereerste langspeelfilm zou krijgen met als titel (Pieter Post: De film). De film zou in 2013 in de bioscoop te zien zijn, maar dat gebeurde in 2014. De film werd gemaakt in Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI). De film ging over dat er in Groenbeek audities worden gehouden voor een televisie talentenjacht met onder meer jurylid Simon Cowbell (een parodie op Simon Cowell). De eerste kandidaten presteren ver onder de maat. Ten slotte doet Pieter Post ook een poging als zanger. Tegen alle verwachtingen in, ontdekt Simon Cowbell in Pieter een nieuw zangtalent. Toen hij deelnam aan een televisie talentenjacht worstelde hij toen tussen een leven van roem en zijn gebruikelijke leven als postbode met het bezorgen van de post. De stem van Pieter Post werd ingesproken door nieuwslezer, Jan de Hoop. Stemmen * Marnix Kappers (Televisie serie, seizoen 1 t/m seizoen 2, alle stemmen, Pieter Post, en als verteller, seizoen 3 t/m seizoen 8, stem van Pieter Post en Dominee Klomp.) * Jan Hoek (Televisieserie, seizoen 9 tot heden, (Afdeling Speciale Pakketjes) * Jan de Hoop (Pieter Post: De film) * Tony Neef (Pieter Post: De film), Zingende Pieter Post Trivia * In de origine versie, Postman Pat heeft Pieter een achternaam. Cunliffe gaf de achternaam Clifton naar John Cunliffe's leraar van Castle Park School in Kendal, Molly Clifton. In de Nederlandse versie heeft Pieter de achternaam Post gekregen. * Omdat Pieter slecht ziet, draagt hij altijd een bril. Categorie:Personages